


Enemy Mine

by Laixi



Category: Transformers: Prime
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-12
Updated: 2019-04-12
Packaged: 2020-01-12 02:38:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,150
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18437294
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Laixi/pseuds/Laixi
Summary: 擎天柱与威震天梦见了彼此。





	Enemy Mine

擎天柱梦见了威震天。  
梦里的卡隆哀嚎遍野宛如炼狱，城下的熔池火光滔天。一个个垂死的金刚发出一声声呼喊，直至他们落入池中如春雪般融化，发声器随火种一同崩溃瓦解。  
然而擎天柱却对此无能为力。  
因为威震天正压在他的身上。  
我们又见面了，兄弟。破坏大帝俯视着他，狞笑道：我早就和你说过，我们被绑在一起。  
是啊，我终究还是梦见了你。擎天柱说，我太了解你了，以至于……  
以至于我有时甚至感到，另一个你栖息在我体内。  
一开始，威震天只是个模糊的影子。  
战略布局时，擎天柱会把那影子呼唤出来。他会模拟威震天的逻辑回路像他那般思考棋局，感受威震天的欲念如洪水般冲荡每一根线路，寻思他会派兵前往哪个坐标……  
数百万年来，擎天柱一次次地问那影子：如果是你，会怎么做？  
然后他看见威震天的影子笑了，面容一次比一次清晰，一次比一次张狂。在擎天柱的想象中，破坏大帝会大笑着重复不知说了多少遍的野心，再以一副嘲弄的姿态屈尊指点他：在这场战役下一场战役下下场战役，他首先会逐步击破哪几个战略要塞，顺着哪几条路径派出主力军……  
随着战况愈演愈烈，擎天柱呼唤他的次数也愈来愈多。  
于是渐渐地，他梦见了他。

威震天也梦见了擎天柱。  
他梦见了灯火璀璨的铁堡，一个纸醉金迷的黄金盛世。立体广告在每一寸晶体表面循环播放，一个个涂装艳丽的行人对他侧目，形状古怪的栋栋高楼构成庞大迷宫没个尽头……军品穿行其中穿行了不知多久，直到恒星落下双月初升才算走到档案馆门口。  
随后高楼变作书架，窗户化为书脊，而迷宫还是迷宫。他在诺大的档案馆里迷失方向久久徘徊，心灰意冷之时瞥见一个红蓝色的身影，那是图书管理员在一列列陈放数据板的书架间漫步。  
似是察觉到他的到来，那位揣着水晶板的管理员停下脚步，回过头来朝他微笑。  
又来借书了，震天尊？  
是的。他听见自己说：我要再借一次，那本名为你，名为奥利安·派克斯的厚书。  
可那本书早已不再更新，而你也看了好多遍。图书管理员建议道，或许，你会想借阅这本名为擎天柱的，还在续写的新书？  
下次吧，下次战役时会的。而这一次……  
威震天边说，边凑近了他的颈脖。  
我想要借一回你。他说。  
随后他把奥利安压在书架上。沐浴着双月的月色，在空无一人的场所，军品不知餍足地亲吻民品，听他发出甜美的呻吟感受他的微微战粟。威震天遂得寸进尺地攥住他的臀部，将手指伸向隐秘之处……他想要，想要更多。  
再然后，奥利安·派克斯的脸变成了擎天柱的。  
领袖的眼神无比愤怒，他挣扎着，反抗着，试图挣脱威震天臂弯的禁锢。  
只可惜这是他的梦。  
于是他把擎天柱压在身下，任由无数水晶板掉落一地碎裂成渣，栋栋高楼随无数书架一同轰然倒塌化为乌有……转眼间外头的已不再是铁堡，而是化作炼狱的卡隆。  
熔炼池张着血盆大口翻滚熊熊烈火。  
一个个博派同胞自高处坠落发出嘶吼。  
擎天柱见状痛苦不已，威震天则狂笑不止。他扯烂老对手的武装卸下他的挡板，将输出管硬是插入领袖的接口——接着他感到一股股电流涌入全身，百万年来的所有记忆所有思绪所有欲念在这一刻全数化作信息流，在他们的每一条线路每一根管道每一次脉冲中交互着撕咬着永无尽头……

我占有了你  
而你占有了我  
在各自的梦里，他们做了一个这样的梦。

fin.


End file.
